1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuits are housed within plastic or ceramic packages. The packages are soldered to printed circuit boards to create an electronic assembly. The packages are typically marked to identify the manufacturer and the product type of the integrated circuit. Prior art packages are typically marked by stamping the lid of the package with an ink indicia, or forming the indicia with a laser.
The relatively small size and high value of integrated circuits have made IC packages a target for theft. To prevent product tracing, the markings of stolen packages are typically removed before the items are re-introduced to the market. The packages may even be re-marked to provide a false designation of origin. It has been found that ink and laser markings are easy to grind off and replace. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method for marking an integrated circuit package with a source name or device characteristics, that would increase the difficulty of removing the mark.